Not According to Plan
by Vehemently Yours
Summary: [A/U-Inu/Kag] Inuyasha, an American bounty hunter, gets an assignment to turn in Kouga, a leader of the American underworld. Inuyasha tries to ask someone who'd know: his girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi...His plans don't always turn out so well though...
1. I: Assignment

A/N-I got this idea right after watching Cowboy Bebop. Pretty weird huh? I thought so…Alright, in this story, Inu-Yasha, an American bounty hunter, gets an assignment to bring down Kouga, the leader of the American underworld. In order to do this, he needs to find him first and so he tries to find out where he is from someone who'd know: Kagome Higurashi, Kouga's girlfriend. Gomen nasai to all you reviewers of When Did Things Get Complicated?…When I updated I said this story would be up but right after I updated that fic, it wouldn't let me upload anything so I couldn't put this up. You guys were probably going insane trying to find it ^_^;;; My bad…It's up now though ^_^ 

Disclaimer-Haha! I own the Inu-Yasha characters! Yes! Woo hoo! ***Wakes up from her dream*** Oh tartar sauce…

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

Not According to Plan

Chapter I

Inuyasha jerked awake at the sound of a telephone ringing by his ear. He drowsily fumbled around to pick up the phone.

"Yeah?" he mumbled groggily. He listened to the voice on the end of the line talk and then groaned, burying his face into the pillow. "Fine, fine…" he mumbled, his voice muffled, and then hung up. "I need a vacation…" he murmured as he lazily rolled out of bed.

Inuyasha strolled through the glass double doors and headed straight for the elevator. Once inside the elevator, he pushed the twelfth floor button over and over again impatiently. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced around the elevator. His eyes scanned the walls until they landed on a tiny circular dark spot on the wall. He smirked and then dug around in his pockets, pulling out a stick of gum. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed it for a few seconds before pulling it out and sticking it on top of the dark circular spot.

Stepping out of the elevator when the doors slid open upon reaching the twelfth floor, he walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and reached into a pocket, pulling out a card and then slid the card through the little slot beside the door, causing a laser to protrude from the wall, moving forward slowly, scanning his retina. When the laser was satisfied that he was, indeed, Inuyasha, the door slid open and he stepped inside.

"Inuyasha, come in and take a seat," a slightly balding, portly man with a close-cropped, brown beard said, twirling around in his black leather swivel chair to face him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? You're inside."

Inuyasha smirked and shrugged, taking a seat in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk and lacing his fingers behind his head. "They make me look cool, Jack."

Jack picked up a remote and pointed it towards a TV screen on the opposite wall and pushed a button, turning the screen on. Inuyasha turned towards the TV. The screen was receiving pictures from the surveillance camera in the lobby of the building. Jack pushed another button and the screen changed to show a large, dark blob in the center of the screen.

Inuyasha smirked, turning to face Jack again. "You need to hide your surveillance cameras better, Jack. Any sort of criminal or assassin coulda done that and then where would you be? I'll tell you where you'd be: six feet under in a nice little box."

Jack sighed, pushing another button to turn the TV off. He pressed a button on the intercom. "Mike, take the gum off of camera 2B."

"Right away sir," Mike answered.

"Call me brilliant but I don't think you called me down here to talk about chewing gum on the surveillance cameras or my sunglasses," Inuyasha prompted, wanting Jack to get right to the point.

"I have an assignment for you," Jack announced in a business-like manner, pulling a manila folder out of his desk drawer.

"So what else is new?" Inuyasha asked cockily, pulling off his sunglasses and hooking them onto the collar of his shirt.

"Your self-confidence is going to get you killed one day," Jack warned.

"It hasn't yet," Inuyasha said, grinning. "So what's the assignment?"

"Do you know who Kouga Wolfe is?" Jack asked.

"No, should I?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, picking a pen off Jack's desk and twirling it absently between his fingers.

"He's a leader of the American underworld. He's one of the most wanted men in America. No one's ever been able to catch him," Jack said, eyeing Inuyasha seriously.

"Feh, a walk in the park," Inuyasha scoffed, tossing the pen from one hand to the other.

"This isn't going to be easy, Inuyasha. No one knows his whereabouts. It's up to you to bring him down, preferably alive," Jack told him, looking at him sternly while handing him the folder.

Inuyasha put the pen back on his desk and took the folder, opening it and flipping through the few papers that were in there. He snorted, pulling out a photograph and showing it to Jack. "Some photographic work…" It was a picture of the back of a man's head.

"We were lucky to even get that picture," Jack told him. "He's not easy to find and photograph."

Inuyasha stuck the picture back into the folder and pulled out a different one. "She's hot," he commented, holding up the picture questioningly.

"That's Kouga's girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi. If anyone would know his whereabouts, she would. I suggest you look for her and either get her to tell you or follow her."

"Feh, a walk in the park," Inuyasha said again, picking up one of those stress-relief balls from Jack's desk and tossing it from hand to hand. "I just gotta sleep with her, he'll get pissed off and come after me with a few of his cronies and then," Inuyasha said, making a gun shape with his hand, "bam, no more American underworld leader."

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, whatever. We just need Kouga stopped. And we've decided that you're going to be the one to do it. As much as it hurts my teeth to say it, you're one of our best bounty hunters and I think that if anyone can do it, you can. Don't let me down."

"I won't, I won't," Inuyasha assured him, lightly tossing the ball into the air and catching it again. "I haven't yet."

"I suggest starting in New York. That was where Kagome was last seen and, chances are, Kouga is with her," Jack told him, looking over a piece of paper on his desk. Then he handed Inuyasha a passport and a plane ticket. "You start right away. Go home and pack. Your plane takes off in six hours."

Inuyasha took the passport and the ticket from him after setting the ball back on his desk. He tucked them into the manila folder and then stood. Walking out of the office, he murmured, "I seriously need a vacation…" as he put his sunglasses back on and headed towards the elevator.

Jack sighed, rubbing his temples. "He's going to be the death of me if he doesn't get himself killed first."

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

A/N-So? What'd ya think? The next chapter's funny because of this one little kid.


	2. II: Are You a Spy?

A/N-Okay, there was some confusion last chapter about Inuyasha's appearance in this story and I thought I covered it but now that I think about it, I don't think I did. Actually, now that I'm really thinking about it, I think I explain it in this chapter…Anyhow, he's human in this fic with his long black hair (I was thinking about making it short but I just couldn't allow myself to cut his gorgeous hair ^_^) and he has dark eyes. I didn't really give any thought as to whether they were violet or just dark so I dunno. But yeah, so human Inuyasha with long black hair wearing dark sunglasses, a leather coat and a black clingy T-shirt. ***Drools*** Oh yeah, and someone also commented that they don't like the American names and I just wanted to say that Jack and Mike are probably the only American names in this fic so no worries ^_^

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&

Inuyasha set his carry on luggage on the conveyor belt, which then took it through an scanner like machine. Then he took out all the metal in his pockets and set them in the little basket a security guard handed him and walked through the metal detector gate. Finding nothing on him or in his bags, Inuyasha grabbed his bag, shoved all the metal back into his pockets, and headed towards gate 103. 

"Airport security quality is diminishing these days," Inuyasha murmured, patting his leather coat where his pistol was kept. Jack had had one of the men specially design it so it wouldn't be detected by airport security.

After handing the lady at the gate his ticket, he walked into the long, covered ramp to the plane. He settled into his comfortable seat, pulled out his magazine, and began to flip through it, silently hoping that the seat beside him would remain unoccupied. He hated it when the person next to you snored or smelled bad or wouldn't shut up. He had the misfortune to sit beside a man who was afraid of flying once and Inuyasha never wanted to have to go through that again.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly as a small boy plopped into the seat next to him behind his mother.

"Hi, my name's Shippo," the kid said to Inuyasha. "What's yours?"

"Barney," Inuyasha said sarcastically, turning the page loudly.

"Wow, I used to watch a TV show about a dinosaur named Barney once. He was a purple dinosaur," the boy said, in awe of the amazing coincidence.

Inuyasha paused in the reading of his magazine for a moment to close his eyes and then open them slowly. Then he continued to flip through it.

"Did you ever watch that show?" Shippo asked.

"Hey, kid," Inuyasha whispered, leaning towards him. He nodded towards a sleeping man across the aisle from the kid and whispered, "I heard that his favorite show was Barney."

"Really?" Shippo asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

"Yeah, why don't you two compare opinions or something," Inuyasha said, returning his attention to his magazine.

Shippo reached across the aisle and tapped the sleeping man on the shoulder. The man woke up with a grunt and Inuyasha heard Shippo say, "My name's Shippo. What's yours?" Shippo was kept occupied for a few moments but then the man went back to sleep and Shippo returned to talk to Inuyasha.

"Are you a spy or a detective like Inspector Gadget or James Bond?" Shippo asked. "You're wearing a black leather coat and dark sunglasses. Spies always wear black leather coats and dark glasses. Or are you like, an agent from the Matrix?"

Inuyasha yanked off his sunglasses in frustration and tucked them into his pocket. "There? Happy? I'm not a spy."

Shippo still glanced at him suspiciously.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and pulled off his coat. "There. No black leather jacket."

"You're wearing a black t-shirt," Shippo said, pointing to his shirt.

"Listen kid, I'm not taking that off," Inuyasha said, flipping through his magazine, the pages making a snapping noise since he took his irritation out on the pages.

"Do you like Power Rangers?" Shippo asked, holding up an action figure.

Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be a _long_ plane ride…

"This bounty better be worth it," Inuyasha said into his cell phone as he walked towards the baggage claim. "I sat next to a little chatterbox kid who wouldn't shut up the entire plane ride, Jack. You'd be amazed at how much I now know about Pokemon and Power Rangers since he insisted on quoting every possible line from the TV shows."

Jack chuckled. "It's worth it. Believe me, it is."

"It had better be," Inuyasha muttered, spotting his bag and heaving it off the circular conveyor belt.

"First worry about finding him. Then you can think about the bounty."

"Yeah, whatever, Jack," Inuyasha said, hanging up and hailing a cab. "Millennium un Plaza, 1 Union Plaza," he told the cab driver as he got inside. (A/N-That's an actual hotel in New York City. I was so proud of myself since I actually did some research for this story. I love the internet ^_^)

The driver nodded and turned left, heading for Union Plaza.

"Yu new heeuh in town eh?" the driver asked him, in a heavy New York accent, dropping his r's.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, looking out the window.

"Well, don't get lost. The Big Apple's a big place," he said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Inuyasha murmured, still looking out the window.

When they reached the hotel, Inuyasha paid the driver and went inside to check in.

A bus boy took his bags to his room while he checked in at the front desk.

"Your room is on the thirty-eighth floor. Enjoy your stay," the lady at the front desk said, smiling cheerfully.

Inuyasha gaped at her. "The thirty-eighth floor…up?" he asked, absently pointing skyward.

"Yes, sir, up," the lady said, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Right," Inuyasha said, wandering down the hall, searching for the elevator since he sure as hell wasn't taking the stairs to go up thirty-eight floors. (A/N-The Millennium un Plaza hotel has forty floors in it.)

Once inside the elevator, he pushed at the buttons impatiently, even though he knew that that wouldn't get him to the thirty-eighth floor any faster. Out of sheer habit, he glanced around the elevator and smiled to himself when he found no hidden surveillance cameras.

He finally stepped out of the elevator when the doors slid open on the thirty-eighth floor. Once he was standing in front of the door to his rooms, he slid his card in the lock and stepped inside, checking out his room.

The lights were dim, casting an orangish glow around the room and over the furniture. It was well-furnished with a bed with white blankets and sheets, a desk with a black swivel chair in front of it, a bedside table upon which sat a clock/radio and a telephone, and a coffee table in front of a really comfortable-looking white couch. The couch sat in front of some windows with a great view of the Manhattan skyline. (A/N-And that's really what a room in the Millennium un Plaza hotel looks like ^_^ I did my homework)

He walked into the kitchen to find some cabinets with plates, bowls, and cups inside, a refrigerator with a freezer on top, a stove, and a microwave. He pulled open a drawer and saw that it was full of silverware.

Inuyasha unpacked a little bit before pulling out the manila folder and setting it on the coffee table as he sat on the couch. Flipping it open and skimming through the information inside, he searched for a clue as to where he should start. He didn't have time for sightseeing; he had a job to do and was determined to do it. Jack had said that no one was able to find Kouga and actually live to tell about it, all the more reason for Inuyasha to find him and turn him in.

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

A/N-Walala! There's another chappie for you people. I really liked Shippo. I thought that was pretty funny…Feel free to IM me or email me with comments or suggestions or whatever.


	3. Author's Note

A/N-Sorry guys, this isn't an update. I just had to answer a review. To eee.no! He is not going to do that! He was just kidding! Oh wow, I didn't realize that I actually made him sound serious about that plan! It wasn't meant to be serious at all! I would never let Inuyasha do something like that! Never ever! Not in my fic or I'd beat him to a pulp! Now I've got to go and read the whole chapter again to see if I really did make it sound like he was serious because he wasn't being serious at all! I think I need to go rewrite that part..Well anyway, thanks for the reviews guys ^_^ They made me happy. And he's not going to seduce her! He's just gotta try to find Kouga through her and that doesn't necessarily mean seducing. Ah crap.I must have made a huge mess of the first chapter.I gotta go look at it again.This is just what I get for writing during math class when the teacher is talking about Pascal's Triangle! I just get all messed up. 


	4. III: A Big Park

A/N-Woo hoo! New chappie! I love this story…It's probably my favorite Inuyasha fic of mine…Well, no, I take that back. I really like When Did Things Get Complicated too. It's a tie between this fic and that one. ^_^ Oh yeah, and I just remembered a review I got for the first chapter I think and it was commenting on the fact that there was no picture of Kouga but there was one of Kagome and how he should've protected her as well. I'll answer that now since I forgot to earlier. As will become blatantly obvious later on, Kouga is not really worried for her safety. He just doesn't care. I guess he just doesn't feel like going to the trouble of keeping her safe. Like I said, this will become obvious later on. I think Kagome even comments on it later on and so does Inuyasha.

Disclaimer-I still do not own the Inuyasha characters. If, by a stroke of good fortune, I do come to possess the Inuyasha characters, I promise that you guys will be the first ones to know ^_^

Thanks go to all my reviewers! I don't really feel like doing individual thank yous but all you guys made me so happy ^_^ I was dancing. You guys all get hugs! ***Hugs all the reviewers*** Oh but I must say thanks to Paul Powell for having three of my Inuyasha stories on his faves list. That made me happy ^_^ 

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

He flipped quickly through the papers, looking for any information that would help him. He paused when he came to some information about Kagome. Highlighted in bright orange highlighter were the words, "Last seen in various places in New York City, including Yume no Kakera, a nightclub in New York City."

Inuyasha walked over to the desk, pulled open a few drawers, and finally found a phone book where he looked up the address for the Yume no Kakera nightclub. He flipped to the map section of the book and found that the nightclub was fourteen blocks from his hotel. Next he looked up places to rent cars and, after finding many places that only had little BMW's and other cars like that, rented a sleek black Mustang convertible.

After he was satisfied that he had everything he needed for that night, he picked up the phone and called for room service to get something to eat. After he had finished eating, (the waiter had looked at him funny when he asked for Ramen from a four star hotel's room service) he grabbed his coat, slung it over his shoulders, and then took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed as he looked up at the street signs when he was stopped at a traffic light. He couldn't believe he had gotten lost. It was fourteen blocks going straight from his hotel. "But I decided to take a fucking 'detour.' Shit…" he muttered. He had taken the detour when a car in front of him was going a little slow. Now he'd have one hell of a time trying to find her in that crowded club. He had been hoping to get there early enough to sit by the door to see everyone who entered the club.

"Screw that plan now…" Inuyasha muttered, tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. He stomped on the gas as soon as the light turned green. The traffic light ahead of him turned yellow so he sped up to pass the light. A car started to move forward when his light turned green but the man in the car stepped on the brakes, bringing his car to a screeching halt, when Inuyasha sped by in front of him.

Honking, the man stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Learn to drive buddy!"

Inuyasha poked his head out the window (not the safest nor smartest thing to do in New York City at the speed he was going) and shouted back, even though he knew it was futile since the man couldn't hear him anyway. "Fuck off, _pal_. It's called a yellow light and you drive like my grandma!" Then he turned his attention back on the road in front of him just in time to swerve around a car that had slowed down to turn the corner. Then he realized that he had missed the turn he was supposed to take…

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk, heading towards a big, neon blue sign that blinked, 'Yume no Kakera.' Underneath the sign was a big brick building with two intimidating bouncers on either side of the glass double doors. He paid at the window after showing the woman his ID since the woman obviously didn't believe him to be over twenty-one, which was good, he supposed, since he wasn't. He was only nineteen but he had a fake ID to show her. Then he went inside, the bouncers watching him as he passed by.

'_Shit…_' he thought as he stood on the stairs looking down on the bar and the dancing floor. It was even more crowded than he had anticipated. He'd never find her now. '_I just had to take the fucking detour, didn't I?_' He walked down the stairs, through the dance floor, declining many dance offers, and took a seat on a stool in front of the bar.

"A beer," Inuyasha told the bartender when he asked if he wanted anything to drink. The bartender, a portly man of about thirty, slid a bottle of beer down the counter and Inuyasha grabbed it and turned to face the dance floor, leaning back with his elbows on the counter. He tried to scan the crowd to see if he was so lucky as to spot her but he wasn't so fortunate.

He figured he could ask the bartender or show him the picture and ask if he had seen her but he didn't want to arouse suspicion so he decided to save that as a last resort.

A song by Fifty Cent came on, the bass making the liquid inside the bottles and glasses behind him on the counter tremble slightly.

"A white wine spritzer," he heard a feminine voice say to the bartender. (A/N-I have no knowledge whatsoever about different types of alcohol but in the movies, the women always order white wine spritzers ^_^) 

Inuyasha sat, scanning the faces in the crowds for a half an hour, declining eighteen dance offers and four lap dances. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. This was crazy. There were probably hundreds of people in the club and he was supposed to find one. His 'walk in the park' was going to take longer than he had first anticipated since the 'park' happened to be a much larger place than he had imagined.

He quickly scanned the crowds as best he could once more and then turned back towards the bar, propping his head up in his hands as he rubbed his temple.

"Looking for someone?" he heard a voice to his right ask curiously.

"I guess you could say that…" Inuyasha answered, not even looking up. "Damn detour…"

"You're not going to be able to find one person in here," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Tell me something I don't know!" he snapped, turning his head to look at her. "Any other brilliant…" he began to ask but the words died on his tongue. '_Hah!_' he thought triumphantly. '_Big park my ass…_'

Kagome Higurashi was sitting at the bar a few stools down from him, wearing black leather pants, a matching leather coat, and a red halter top, her white wine spritzer in her hands. 

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

A/N-Enter: Kagome Higurashi! Wahaha! She's finally in the fic! Yay! Now, if all goes to plan, which it might or might not, I may be able to update sometime during the week, hopefully anyway ^_^ Now review! Feel free to email me or IM me with any questions, comments, suggestions, or whatever.


	5. IV: Hah! Riiight

A/N-Wee! I love this fic so far. Anyway, I have nothing really to say so you can just get right to reading! Yay for you!

Disclaimer-I don't own the Inuyasha characters so if you sue me you'll get…*Looks around*…a pencil with the eraser gone, a pair of chopsticks that you can't even eat with because I stuck them in my hair, some headphones…Oh, and an Ayashi no Ceres DVD…Wait no, you can't have that. It's mine ^_^ and I'll guard it with my life.

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

Not According to Plan

Chapter IV

So she had been the one to order that, which meant that while he had been scanning the crowds for half an hour, she had been sitting right there beside him. Well, at least he hadn't missed her entirely.

He grinned triumphantly and hid it by lifting his bottle of beer to his lips. Then he turned back towards the dance floor, leaning back on his elbows again. He might as well keep up the pretext of looking for someone, but he made sure to watch her so she wouldn't leave without him noticing.

"Hey baby. You look lonely," a scantily clad woman said, sitting on his lap and playing with his hair.

"Taken," Inuyasha lied, grabbing his beer.

"Really? I should've guessed that, a hot guy like you but I'm sure I can make you change your mind," she said huskily. 

"Not interested," Inuyasha said, this time not really lying since he really was uninterested. He needed to make sure he wouldn't lose Kouga's girlfriend. If he lost track of her, he doubted he'd be so lucky as to find her again.

"Oh, I get it," she said, hopping off his lap. "There's a club down the street for people like you. You know, the flaming club."

Inuyasha, who had been taking a drink, choked and spit the beer over the floor. He glared at her back as she walked off and muttered, "Bitch, I am not gay…" He heard Kagome snicker. He looked back at the crowd of dancing people, glaring and muttering about gay bars and women who couldn't take a hint.

That was when he thought about what to do next. He had, by sheer luck and coincidence, found her, so what now? He wondered if she was meeting Kouga. But Kouga wouldn't come here, would he? Inuyasha doubted it. So maybe she was meeting him later? Inuyasha finally decided to follow her when she left. Even if she didn't meet Kouga, she'd go back to her hotel and he'd know where to find her later. Inuyasha nodded slightly. He had a plan now. Hopefully this one would work better than his detour plan and the plan to get to the club early and watch the door…Or his plan in Cancun to try to smoke out the Mexican drug dealers but inconveniently forgetting that there was a gas station close to the warehouse and that fire by a gas station was a big no no…Or his plan to-Well, you get the idea.

"No, I don't think so," Kagome said when someone asked her to dance.

"Come on. You got anything better to do?" the man asked, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, sit here," Kagome answered tartly, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

Still the man persisted and Inuyasha muttered, though loudly enough for him to hear, "Fuck off already. What does 'no' mean in your damn world? Moron…" before taking a drink. He was still pissed off about the woman calling him gay.

"Mind your own damn business," the man snapped.

"I would mind my 'own damn business' if your damn business wasn't getting on my fucking nerves," Inuyasha retorted, his eyes still on the people dancing.

"How 'bout I make it so you can't hear anymore pretty boy?" the man sneered.

"You don't wanna mess with me," Inuyasha warned the man calmly.

The man didn't listen to his warning because a moment later, Inuyasha easily rolled away as a fist came flying towards his face. He caught the next fist that the man aimed at his head and twisted it until the man's arm was twisted behind his back. Then he jabbed his thumb in a certain pressure point on the man's neck and he fell limply to the floor, unconscious. Some people walked by and looked down at the man questioningly and others just walked by him as if fights in the club were not unusual and they probably were a normal occurrence.

"Moron…" Inuyasha muttered as he sat back down.

Kagome stared down at the man for a moment and finally asked, "Is he…?"

"Dead? Naw, too stupid to kill. He's just unconscious," Inuyasha assured her.

"Guess she's not coming eh?" Kagome said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whoever you're waiting for."

"Oh," Inuyasha said and then shrugged.

"You don't seem too upset," Kagome said, peering at him.

"What can I say? I move on easily," Inuyasha said, shrugging.

Kagome turned to the bartender after glancing at her watch. "Ujiko, if he asks for me, tell him that I wasn't about to wait all night," she said, grabbing her purse and standing up. Then she headed up the stairs and out the glass double doors.

Inuyasha watched her go and waited for a few seconds after she went out the doors before getting up to follow her. He got into his car, making sure to keep an eye on her, and then drove down the street, inconspicuously following her since, to her, he was just another car driving down the street. He figured that she would've gone to her car as well but she just continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jack's number. "I found her," he said when Jack picked up the phone.

"Already? Where are you?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Leaving the Yume no Kakera nightclub," Inuyasha answered. Then he muttered, "Idiot girl…" It wasn't safe to just go walking down the streets of New York alone at night. He saw some thugs surround her. "Idiot girl…" he muttered again as he prepared to get out of the car and deal with them when she made some obscure hand gesture and they all scurried away. Then she turned down a wide, remote alley. He waited a few seconds, turned off his headlights, and then turned into the alley to find her…gone. 

Confused, he looked towards the end of the alley. It was a long alley and she wouldn't have made it to the other side before he saw her unless she had run and even then she would have had to run fast. And in order to get the inclination to run to begin with, she would have had to know that someone was following her and, as far as he could tell, she hadn't noticed that he was following her. 

"Shit…" Inuyasha cursed. "I'll call you later Jack," he said before hanging up. He looked at the sides of the alley to find two doors. He got out of the car, slamming his door shut and checked the two doors to find them both locked. He patted his coat pockets and then his pants pockets and cursed again when he realized her had left his tools to pick locks in the hotel room. Considering that the locks weren't deadbolt locks, he could have easily picked them but he hadn't thought he would be needing to pick any locks. And it wasn't likely that she had gone through these doors anyway because, if they were locked, which he assumed they were since no one left doors unlocked in New York, she wouldn't have had time to unlock the doors before he saw her.

"Shit…" he muttered again, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning against his car as he thought. 

She couldn't have just disappeared. That much he knew. But then, where had she gone? He frowned and looked up and down the alley again and saw that there was dirt, dust, and grime covering the pavement from disuse. He knelt down and could just barely make out footprints from a pair of high-heeled shoes. He stood and followed them until they just stopped. The dirt and dust was shuffled around a bit as if she had turned around or jumped. Where'd she go after that then? He was positive that she couldn't fly. He looked up and saw that he was standing right beneath a fire escape. The stairs had been pulled up. He took a few steps back to get a better view of it to find Kagome leaning on a rail on the side of the escape looking down at him. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and stuffed his hands back into his pockets, leaning against his car. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Who sent you?" Kagome asked, climbing down from the fire escape. 

"What makes you think someone sent me? Can't you believe that I see a hot girl in a club and decide to follow her?" Inuyasha asked, smirking slightly.

"Bull shit," Kagome told him, glaring. "One thing wrong about your lie smart-ass: someone stalking me wouldn't think of nor go to the trouble of following my footprints to find me."

Inuyasha smirked and looked up at the building in front of him. "I'm looking for your boyfriend," he said casually.

"I don't have one," Kagome answered abruptly.

"What if I told you I didn't believe that?" Inuyasha asked, still looking at the building. 

"Then I'd tell you that I don't give a damn if you believe me or not," Kagome retorted coldly.

"Where is he?" 

"I don't know where he is and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you," Kagome snapped.

"So you do have a boyfriend eh?" Inuyasha smirked. "Kouga Wolfe. Where is he?"

"Like I'd tell you. That's highly classified information," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"So you do know where he is then," Inuyasha said, still smirking.

Kagome flushed. He was making her nervous. How could he have this effect on her when he just stood there? "Who are you? Are you a cop? An assassin?"

"Name's Inuyasha. I don't work for the government," Inuyasha told her.

"Ohh…" Kagome said, nodding. "A bounty hunter then."

Inuyasha just shrugged.

"We're at an impasse then," Kagome said. "You won't let me leave until I tell you where he is and I'm not going to tell you."

"No impasse. I don't care if you leave. I can find you again," Inuyasha said indifferently.

"That's it? You'll just…let me leave?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I don't care. I'll find you again."

"Hah! Riiight…" Kagome said, smiling. "In New York City? Okay," she said, and then she began to walk out of the alley.

As she walked by, Inuyasha inconspicuously kicked a rock forward and she stumbled slightly. Her caught her by the arm before she fell, helping her regain her balance.

"See you tomorrow then!" she called, a sarcastic tone in her voice, laughing as she turned the corner.

When he was sure that she was gone, Inuyasha grinned and reached into his coat pocket, bringing out her wallet, which he had managed to take from her purse when she had conveniently stumbled and he had caught her arm, tossing it from one hand to the other. 

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

A/N-Haha, Inuyasha's sneaky sneaky…I was going to end the chapter where she just says "See you tomorrow then!" but I figured if I did that, I'd get a lot of questions about the rock and why he kicked it at her and tripped her so I decided to continue to explain it. Inuyasha's sneaky sneaky. He would make a good thief. Oh, and he didn't steal her wallet to take her money. I know I'm going to get a question about that but that's not why he took it. Now leave a pretty little review for me to read. They feed Baka, my muse ^_^


	6. V: The Result's the Same

A/N-Yay! New chappie! Woo! Alright, I have nothing else to say so you can get right to reading!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I don't feel like trying to come up with something witty to put in the disclaimer so…yeah…

*&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&*

Not According to Plan

Chapter V

Inuyasha frowned and scrolled down. There had to be something here on her. He was sitting at the desk in his hotel rooms, his laptop on in front of him. He was searching through the huge database of information on people, updated regularly by Jack and the technical crew. So far, he hadn't found much about Kagome except for the stuff he already knew. He did find out that she was eighteen though. That he hadn't known. He needed to find dirt on her or even anything he could use against her to blackmail her or something like that but found nothing. 

Then he found some information about her life before Kouga. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, surprised. She had been a straight A student at the top of her classes. She had won a science fair in eighth grade, two spelling bees in seventh, and had gotten first place at two piano recitals and second place in a strings competition for a violin solo she played in ninth grade. She had done volunteer work at a local orphanage, was in a foreign exchange program to Japan in her freshman year. She had been a secretary in the student council and she had dozens of college scholarships lined up for her but she had dropped out of her third year of high school, though it didn't say why. 

Inuyasha then looked up Kouga. "Name: Kouga Wolfe…Date of birth: unknown…Location of birth: unknown…Nationality: unknown…Whereabouts: unknown…Occupation: one of the most influential leaders of the American underworld. Known to have smuggled drugs, cigarettes, guns, bombs, and other weapons," Inuyasha read. Then he scrolled down to read: "No further information on this person." Inuyasha snorted. And this was supposed to help him how?

His cell phone rang then and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah?" 

"Can't you say 'hello' like anyone else would?" Jack asked irritably.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's no fun," Inuyasha said.

"Did you find her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she ducked down an alley and up a fire escape," Inuyasha said, leaning back in his chair.

"So she knew you were following her? She saw you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Couldn't be helped. Then she left."

"You let her leave?"

"I'll find her again tonight," Inuyasha said indifferently.

"In New York City?!" Jack sighed and Inuyasha could just imagine him rubbing his temples. "You moron…"

Inuyasha grinned cockily and pulled her wallet out of his pocket, though Jack couldn't see that of course.

"What did you do?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha said innocently, tossing her wallet from one hand to another, holding the phone up pressed against his ear and shoulder.

"I know you too well. You wouldn't just let her leave like that unless you were planning something," Jack told him.

Inuyasha grinned. "I have her wallet."

"That's surprisingly smart, especially from you," Jack commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Good luck," Jack said, and then there was a click as he hung up. (A/N-I like Jack ^_^ )

Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It was four, not time for him to head to the club yet, so he lifted weights, went swimming, ate dinner, and watched TV until he decided he should actually do some work.

He pulled out the phone book and flipped to the maps section. The night before, she had headed south and he guessed that she had been heading towards her hotel so he wrote down the phone numbers of the hotels in the area south of Yume no Kakera.

He picked up the phone and dialed the first number.

"Fukai Mori hotel. Would you like to make a reservation?" a woman asked cheerfully.

"Umm no. I was wondering if Kagome Higurashi has checked in yet," Inuyasha told her. 

He heard the clicking of a computer keyboard and then she answered, "I'm sorry sir but she doesn't have reservation at this hotel."

"Oh, she must have given me the wrong number. Thanks anyway," Inuyasha said before hanging up.

He called seven more hotels after that and was just about to deem his search useless when he finally received positive news.

"She checked in three days ago. She's not in her rooms right now. Would you like to leave a message?" the woman asked.

"No thanks," Inuyasha said and then hung up. He circled the number and wrote 'Musashi Hotel' above it with the address.

That done, he looked at the clock again to see that it was ten o'clock so he grabbed his coat and left his rooms.

He paid at the window (after having to show his ID again) and walked through the double doors, the creepy bouncers watching him as he passed again. He walked over to the bar and sat down on the same stool he had sat on the night before and ordered a beer while he waited.

Kagome walked in the glass doors and looked down at the bar. She spotted Inuyasha and pointed him out to her friend, Sango, who had come with her. "There he is," she said. 

Sango whistled. "You didn't tell me he was so hot. Is he single?"

"Yes. I have a boyfriend though, remember?" Kagome told her.

Sango snorted. "I'd trade Kouga for him without giving it a second thought. Kouga's a jerk and he's not even that good-looking. A jerk and not too much to look at? I'd say to lose him."

"He's a jerk too," Kagome told her. "He took my wallet. And you have a boyfriend too, remember?"

"You know you think he's gorgeous. And are you sure he's a jerk?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"I'll just see about that," Sango declared, marching towards him. Kagome ducked behind a pillar and peeked around it, waiting for Sango to slap him or something because Kagome knew she wouldn't hesitate to do it if he said something offensive, which she was pretty sure he would.

She watched Sango walk over to him and sit on the stool beside him. She saw Sango nod towards where she and Kagome had been standing and frowned when she saw that Kagome had disappeared. Inuyasha looked up there too and Sango shrugged her shoulders. They talked for a few more minutes, Sango laughing or smiling occasionally. Then she got up and headed back towards where Kagome used to be.

"Kagome? Where'd you go?" Sango called. Then she spotted her and headed over. "What do you mean he's a jerk? He's a sweetie. And really funny too. Unlike Kouga, who has no sense of humor whatsoever. I swear, a clown couldn't make Kouga crack a smile…"

Kagome huffed and scowled. Then she marched down towards the bar, sitting down next to him. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Inuyasha asked innocently, pulling her wallet out of his coat pocket. "You mean this?" He handed it to her and smirked. "I told you I'd find you."

"You didn't find me. I found you," Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha shrugged. "The result's the same."

"I'm leaving now," Kagome announced, standing up.

Inuyasha shrugged and stood up as well. Then he headed towards the back of the club where there were booths and tables to sit at where the music wasn't so loud. He slid into one of the booths and set his bottle of beer on the table in front of him. Then he leaned back, and crossed his arms behind his head. He hoped that his guess was correct and that she would come over to talk to him and not really leave. If she left it would be a stab to his pride to go running after her.

Kagome was torn between actually leaving and going over to talk to him. Finally, she growled in frustration and walked towards him, sliding into the booth to sit in front of him.

"What is it going to take for you leave us alone?" she asked.

Inuyasha glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. " 'Us?'"

"Me and Kouga," Kagome said.

"I won't leave you alone until I see Kouga behind bars," Inuyasha answered evenly.

&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&&^&

A/N-Hee hee! The next chapter has a mime in it! Hee hee…It has nothing really to do with the story but I had to put a mime somewhere! It just wouldn't be a story without a mime! Anywho, there is the 5th chapter! Wee! Kagome and Inuyasha almost lovey-ness! 

Review Responses:

WhitneyLin: I continued!

Butterfly25: Inuyasha is very sneaky sneaky. I'm glad it's interesting for you ^_^

XP-DarkAngel: The fluff is coming! It just wouldn't be an Inuyasha fanfiction without some good Kagome/Inuyasha fluffiness!

Saro: No, Kagome doesn't like that too much ^_^

Mitsuko Maxwell: Yup, poor Kagome with her idiot gangster beau. The lovin' will begin…soon…Not yet though because Inuyasha has to meet the mime first. 

eee: I like that part too ^_^

hyperchica11: Wow, no more sugar for you! I'm cutting you off! ***Takes hyperchica11's sugar and eats it herself*** Heheheh…Sure, you can have Kouga. I certainly don't want him. 

Eee (again): Wow, that's a long review ^_^ Thanks! I didn't even think too much about the rental car thing until you pointed it out ^_^;;;


	7. VI: Never Ask A Mime

A/N-New chapter! I've got nothing else to say so you can get right to the chapter!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

**_¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤_**

****

Not According to Plan 

**Chapter VI**

*******

**"What is it going to take for you leave us alone?" she asked.**

**Inuyasha glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. " 'Us?'"**

**"Me and Kouga," Kagome said.**

**"I won't leave you alone until I see Kouga behind bars," Inuyasha answered evenly.**

"Yeah, but you don't even want to do it because it's a good deed. You're a bounty hunter. Find someone else to turn in," Kagome told him, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So I'm not in it to play the hero. I get an assignment and I take it, no questions asked. It's my job and I'm going to do it."

Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back, glaring.

"So what's a girl like you doing with Kouga anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean, a girl like me? What kinda girl am I?" 

"The kind to win a science fair in eighth grade and win two spelling bees in seventh. The kind to get first place at piano recitals and have dozens of colleges willing to pay you to go there. The kind who gets straight A's and is at the top of her classes," Inuyasha said calmly, watching her face for a reaction.

Sadness flashed across her eyes for a moment and then pain. Then she glared at him and muttered, "What do you know?"

"A lot," Inuyasha told her.

"You don't. You don't know who I am so you shouldn't just pretend you do. All that stuff was before my mom died. After that…" her voice cracked and she didn't finish her sentence. "You don't know what happened alright? Don't pretend that you do know because you don't!" she shouted and then stoop up and ran for the doors.

"Damn it…" Inuyasha cursed to himself. "You weren't supposed to make her cry you moron!" He stood and ran after her, trying to shove his way through the people on the dance floor. They apparently had a different idea though and some just didn't move.

"Damn it! Get outta my fuckin' way!" Inuyasha shouted as he glanced up at Kagome hurrying up the stairs. "Shit…" He finally shoved his way to the other side and asked himself why he didn't just go around the crowd before hurrying up the stairs.

He ran out the doors and looked up and down the sidewalk to find her gone. Inuyasha cursed again and then spotted a man standing on the corner in an entirely black outfit except for his gloves, which were white. He had white face paint and black teardrops beneath his eyes. (A/N-Can you all guess what the man is? ^_^ I had to put at least one in here…) 

"Did you see a girl run by? Which way did she go?" Inuyasha demanded as he ran over to the man.

The man rubbed his chin as if deep in thought. Then he held up his finger as if something had just come to him. He placed one hand behind his head and the other on his waist, posing as if he were a model. Then he dropped his hands and nodded eagerly.

Inuyasha sweatdropped as the man pretended to be running. A mime…He just had to find a mime…

The man spread his hands as if to ask, 'Is that who you're looking for?'

"Yes! That's her! Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked.

The man scratched his head and then rubbed his chin. Then he began to do some strange hand gestures as if he were trying to describe a place.

Inuyasha cursed loudly, getting impatient. He grabbed the mime by the collar of his black shirt and shoved him up against the wall of the building. "Which way did she go damn it?!" 

The man frightfully pointed to his right and Inuyasha set him back down. He began to run in that direction but hurried back to drop some cash into the little black hat the man had placed on the sidewalk. Inuyasha felt kinda bad about getting so pissed off and scaring the mime like that. He was doing his job after all…sorta…

He ran down the sidewalk until he saw Kagome just sitting on the curb. 

"Kagome…I…" Inuyasha said, panting from his run. "I…" he tried to say but he couldn't since he was out of breath. "Damn…mime…"

Kagome glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. " 'Damn mime?'"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't wanna know." Then he sat down next to her on the curb.

"After she died, I had no reason to try so hard anymore… it didn't matter if I was any good or not," Kagome said sadly. "I only wanted to make her proud…She always told me how proud she was of me. And then…My father didn't care. He didn't care if I won the Nobel Prize. He'd only tell me, 'You can do better, you can do better.' He started to drink. He'd hit us every once in awhile, but that was only when he was awake. The majority of the time, he was passed out on the couch. Sometimes he didn't even come home for days. Me and my brother were by ourselves a lot. Then he just…left. He just left me and my brother. He didn't even say goodbye. One morning, he was just…gone. We waited but he never came back. Then…my brother just left too. I couldn't find him. I tried. I looked everywhere. I asked everyone. I asked the cops to help me find him and they couldn't find Sota either. I didn't want to believe he was gone so I tried to look for him one last time and found Kouga instead. I don't know what happened to my father and I don't know what happened to my brother either. As far as I know, they could both be…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence. Tears welled in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and gave him a weak smile. "So what about you. How'd you get mixed up in this business?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "My dad left me and my mom and my brother before I was born. I didn't know him. My older brother did though. He said I wouldn't have wanted to know him. My mom died when I was four. I lived with my brother until I was eight years old. Then I ran away and lived on the streets for two years, pick pocketing and stealing anything I needed. I don't know why I never went back home. I guess it never occurred to me that I actually could. Jack saw me pick pocketing once and said I had a lot of potential so he trained me until I was fifteen and actually started taking assignments."

"You never saw your father?" Kagome asked.

"Nope."

"Can't you look for him? I mean, from what I've seen so far, you can find anybody," Kagome said.

"I can and I could but I don't want to," Inuyasha said simply.

"You don't want to see your father? I know he just left you but he's still your father, right?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha said nothing. Then he asked, "Would you want to see your father?"

Kagome thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't really, but maybe just to make sure that he's alive. I mean, I'd want to know that much."

"The way I see it, I've got this picture of him in my head. I didn't know him so I can always imagine him how I want. If I see him, I'll just be disappointed. And he's a bastard who couldn't handle responsibility and ran away."

"Four years old? On the streets for two years? Kinda makes my story seem stupid…" Kagome said sadly.

 Inuyasha glanced at her but said nothing.

"Oh no…Sango's probably pissed I left her," Kagome said suddenly. "I'll be right back okay?" Then she hurried back towards the Yume no Kakera.

"Wait! You forgot your purse!" Inuyasha called, but she didn't hear him. 

He felt bad about doing it, but he still had a job to do so he opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his palm pilot and attached a cord from the palm pilot to the cell phone, copying all the data from her phone like history, any text messages, and her speed dial list, and transferring them into the palm pilot. Then he looked in the purse and this time he got lucky because the hotel she was staying at was obviously very old-fashioned since he pulled out a key that said 'Musashi Hotel; Room 302' on it. He dug around in his pocket again and pulled out a little compact. He checked to make sure no one was looking, (they'd probably guess he was powdering his nose and then they'd all really think he was gay) he opened it and set the key on the putty-like material. Then he snapped it shut and opened it again, taking the key out and putting it back in her purse. Shoving everything back into his pockets and back into the purse, he made sure everything was the way she had left it.

Moments later, she returned and sat beside him. "So why are you doing this? If you're not in it to play the hero? Are you just in it for the money?"

"That and the fact that I don't want a safe, boring life. I like the danger and the challenge involved. So are you going to tell me where he is now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grinned mischievously. "Well you see, where's the challenge in me just telling you hmm?"

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to answer though, because a phone rang and Inuyasha and Kagome reached for their phones. Kagome looked at the screen of her phone and then put it back into her purse since it wasn't hers that was ringing.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, picking up his phone.

"We may have a lead," Jack told him, getting right to the point.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then held up a finger, gesturing her to excuse him for a moment. He stood up and walked a little ways away from Kagome. "You do? Where?"

"A black Mitsubishi Eclipse without a license plate was seen parked outside an abandoned warehouse in downtown New York City," Jack told him. "Kouga drives a black Mitsubishi."

"That's your lead?" Inuyasha hissed, making sure Kagome couldn't hear him. "Do you realize how many criminals with a black Eclipse and no license plate there are in New York? They never have license plates on their cars and they all have black sports cars."

"I told you that it wasn't going to be easy to find him and that's the only lead we have right now."

"Fine, I'll check it out," Inuyasha said so Jack gave him the coordinates of the warehouse. After he hung up, he walked back over to Kagome. "Nice chatting with you but I've got to run." Then he hurried to the parking garage and got into his car. He punched the coordinates of the warehouse into his palm pilot and got directions.

**_¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤_**

****

****

A/N-There. Chapter six is done! Woo hoo! I love this song. It's Matchbox 20's "Unwell." It's a good song ^_^ Wow, all the technology is making me feel smart ^_^ Bad Inuyasha, going through a woman's purse like that. Bad! Bad! He'll learn his lesson soon enough I think. I had to put a mime in there. I have no idea why…Anyway, now review! You know how I love them ^_^ And read my newest Inuyasha fic! It's called Do You Remember Me? Kagome gets amnesia! Oh, and feel free to email me or IM me if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, and death threats (although those I don't like too much…). 

Review Responses:

Mitsuko Maxwell: Sango is a cool gal. She doesn't like Kouga. Hee hee…I hadn't thought of actually putting Miroku in here but maybe he should make an appearance…Hmm…

hyperchica11: Fine fine, you can have your sugar back *Gives the sugar back and munches on the cookie*

Saro: Yes, Jack is cool.


	8. VII: Breaking In

A/N-New chappie! Woo hoo! No one commented on my mime in their review! I was surprised. The mime was my favorite part of the last chapter! Oh well, anywho, here is the next chapter for you patient people ^_^

Disclaimer-I do no own the Inuyasha characters, but I'm getting closer. First I gotta take care of my world domination using evil penguins first. Then I'll own the Inuyasha characters. ***Insert Evil Laugh Here*** And someone complimented me on my lovely line design thingy underneath this. I know! Isn't it awesome? I was just messing around on the keyboard and found these little symbols! I love them!

**_¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤_**

****

Not According to Plan

Chapter VII

He drove for fifteen minutes until he noticed that he had entered a neighborhood that would've looked like no one lived there since it was so dirty and the buildings were all dilapidated if it wasn't for the homeless people sitting in the alleys. He turned left into an alley and then kept driving until he came to a sort of harbor. It was dirty and grimy and looked like no one ever used it. Inuyasha parked his car in the alley and got out, walking on the wooden dock and heading towards a huge warehouse with a black Mitsubishi and a few other cars parked in front of it. He stopped briefly to make sure his gun was loaded. He preferred to fight without using a gun since a gun caused more commotion but if it was necessary, he wanted to make sure it had bullets in it.

After first looking around to make sure they hadn't posted any sentries outside the building, he crept towards the building, looking for a door. He found the front door but then decided it would be safer to try to use a back door, if there was one. After finding a back entrance, he pushed it open and the door let out a loud creak. He froze, listening for footsteps hurrying towards him having heard the noise but he heard nothing so he stepped inside.

He was standing in a long, dark, narrow hallway with doors along it. Inuyasha walked down the hall and pressed his ear to the first door but didn't hear any noise coming from the other side. Sighing, he pressed his ear to the next door and again didn't hear any noise. A rat scurried across the hall as he made his way to the third door. The next door had been kicked down a long time ago and now a spider web occupied the doorway. When he turned a corner, he saw a light coming from a doorway at the end of the hall. He slowly crept towards it, his knees bent and his hands up slightly, ready to fight if someone should walk into the hall but no one walked out of the hall before he reached the doorway. He ducked and slowly stepped inside, stopping to crouch behind some wooden crates. 

Cautiously peeking over the top of the crates, he saw five men sitting around a table, a lamp hanging from the ceiling above them. There were seven boxes sitting on the table in front of them and they were arguing about money and Inuyasha guessed that they were discussing prices.

"This box is worth twice that much!" one of the men said.

"Those joints are second rate Ujiko and you know it," a man argued.

"One grand. That's as low as I'll go. If you don't give me that for it then I'll by business somewhere else," 'Ujiko' said. (A/N-I have no idea how much marijuana costs since I have never bought any so I just guessed one grand. I heard it's really expensive so ***shrugs*** My bad if the price is unbelievable. I think it's a good thing that I don't know how much joints cost…)

The four other men considered it, whispering among themselves. 

Inuyasha's original plan was to sneak out quietly and just leave them be since none of the men were Kouga but, if you hadn't noticed already, his ability to make and stick to plans was jinxed. He heard two gunshots ring out and he peeked over the boxes to see 'Ujiko' on the floor, two gun shot wounds in his chest, so he jumped up on the top of the stack of crates and pulled out his gun.

"Put down the weapon and turn around with your hands behind your heads!" Inuyasha ordered with the authority of a cop. When the four men did that, Inuyasha hesitated. Now what? They thought he was a cop but now what was he supposed to do? He didn't have handcuffs. 

His next plan was to hop down from crates and go over to tie their hands behind their backs and then call the cops. He carried out the first steps of his plan but when he tried to tie the first man's hands behind his head, the man twisted around and kicked the gun out of his hand. Then the man lunged forward, trying to pick up the gun Inuyasha had ordered him to drop. Inuyasha got to it before him though and kicked it into a corner of the room.

The other four men jumped forward and Inuyasha ducked a punch and then swung his leg out and around, tripping one of the men. He caught a punch aimed at his head and then turned around, tossing the man easily over his shoulder. Inuyasha did a roundhouse kick at the side of the next man's head as he rushed forward towards him and then kneed the next man that rushed towards him in the stomach, bringing his elbow down on the man's head when he doubled over in pain. Inuyasha glanced around and noticed that he had only brought four men down and there had been five. He realized what the fifth one was doing just in time to jump to the side as he heard a gun shot. If his ear had been the slightest bit bigger, the bullet would have nicked it. He rolled a few times and then jumped to his feet. The fifth man was on the other side of the room, a gun in his hands. Inuyasha searched for the gun that had been kicked out of his hand and cursed when he saw it in another corner of the room. 

He jumped behind some crates right before he heard another gunshot. Inuyasha climbed on top of the crates and jumped forward, grabbing hold of the hanging lamp. He swung back and forth on it, fervently hoping that it wouldn't break and before the man realized what he was doing, he let go of the lamp and jumped forward, landing on top of the man with the gun and knocking him to the ground. 

Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly, wiping sweat from his brow. Then he then pulled the man over towards where his buddies lay unconscious on the floor and tied their hands behind their backs and then tied them all together. Then he pulled out his cell phone and, after turning it on (he had turned it off before sneaking around inside the warehouse), he gave the local police station an anonymous call tell them the whereabouts of five drug dealers.

Heading out to his car, he pulled out his cell phone again and then dialed Jack's number. "Jack, that wasn't him."

"Who was it then? What did you do?"  Jack asked.

"You mean besides the usual: busted a drug dealer meeting, fought four dealers unarmed, one armed, and survived a near-death experience?" Inuyasha asked, getting into his car.

Jack sighed. "You need to learn how to keep out of trouble. And we also need to work on your people skills…Why didn't you just leave them be? Drug dealers aren't our concern. Small dealers have such small bounties on their heads, which is why we don't even bother with them."

"My 'people skills' are just fine," Inuyasha retorted, driving out of the alley. "They shot one of the men. I wasn't about to let em get away with it. It was four against one. And as for the trouble part, you sent me in there. I didn't think it would be him, remember?"

"Yeah well, see, you thinking one thing automatically makes me think the other. It'd just be plain scary to agree with your thinking," Jack answered.

"Yeah whatever Jack," Inuyasha said, and then hung up. He went back to his hotel and immediately went to bed. 

Inuyasha woke up at noon the next morning (he liked to sleep in late and then do most of his work at night) and ordered breakfast. As soon as he was done with breakfast, he walked out of the hotel and to the nearest locksmith's. (A/N-They make copies of keys at locksmith's, right? I think they do but I wasn't sure…) He pulled the pressing of Kagome's hotel room key out of his pocket and flipped it open. Then he took his finger and smudged out the words, 'Musashi's Hotel' because he didn't want the locksmith asking him questions about why he was copying a hotel room key. He wondered why the hotel even still had keys. It wasn't safe to use keys. Everywhere else used cards. 

He walked into the locksmith's and asked for a copy of the key in the pressing. The locksmith told him it would be at least three hours until it would be done so Inuyasha went back to his hotel room. When he got back to his rooms, he sat on the couch, not really sure of what to do now. He couldn't really do any work until he had that key. He thought for a moment and then went over to the desk and turned the laptop on. He did a few searches and finally found what he was looking for.

'_Name: Sota Tenjou (Originally Sota Higurashi); Age: 12; Location: Sacramento, CA; Backround information: Found on the streets at age of nine; adopted by the Tenjou family. After he was found, the Tenjou family tried to contact Sota's parents at his home but the family could not be reached. The Tenjou family then tried to see his parents in person to find the house empty (Sota refused to go back to the house so the Tenjou's went alone.); Favorite band: Matchbox 20; Favorite food: Chocolate ice cream.' _Inuyasha read on the screen. He made a quick phone call and then leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head, satisfied.

At four o'clock, Inuyasha went back to the locksmith's. He paid for the copy and then went back to his rooms to grab anything he needed. After that, he called the Musashi Hotel asking for Kagome Higurashi. When the woman told him that she wasn't in her rooms, (just as he had been predicting) he told her that he didn't wish to leave a message.

He grabbed his coat and took the elevator down the lobby. Then he got into his car and drove towards the Musashi Hotel. After a few little incidents on the road (Inuyasha still insisted on swerving around the cars that weren't going fast enough in his opinion even though he was in no real hurry) he got to the hotel, parked his car, and went into the lobby. He walked in behind a large family so that the receptionists wouldn't notice him and then headed down a hall towards the elevator. Taking the elevator to the third floor, he walked down the hall until he came to a door with the numbers 302 on it. Pulling his copy of her room key, he slipped it into the lock and then pushed the door open. 

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**A/N-Tsk tsk tsk…Bad Inuyasha…Now he's sneaking into her rooms? Honestly, what am I going to do with you? **

eee: Yup, I just had to make Kouga not the nicest person. No, no, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic all the way! I am a diehard Inu/Kag fan and I think Kikyo should die…again…and go to Hell. Oh no, I forgot the ice cream part! Well, I'll try to add it in now…There, I added it into the chapter just for you ^_^ I didn't actually add ice cream, I just added the word, but that was the only place I could find to fit it in. Yeah, that pattern is cool! I'm never messing around with buttons on my keyboard anymore though because I pushed some buttons that I don't think I was supposed to.

Hikaru: I continued woo hoo!

Sprout: Ah, it's all good. I'm not good at writing them either. I get off topic when I write reviews all the time and then the other times I just say random stuff that has nothing really to do with the story…


	9. VIII: Just Leaving Anyway

A/N-Woo hoo! I've decided not to do review responses for this chapter just because I don't feel like it. I'm tired and sick so I'm just going to screw it this time. Anywho, Inuyasha's bustin' into her room! Bad boy…Seriously, you need a leash.

Inuyasha: Keh, I don't need a leash…

Me: Yes you do. Here ya go…*Puts a leash on him* 

Inuyasha: What the ****?! Get this off me! 

Me: ***Grins evilly*** Come on Inuyasha! We're going for a walk!! 

Disclaimer: I don't feel like coming up with some witty and interesting remark about how I don't own the Inuyasha characters, I just don't own them. But look! Now I own Inuyasha! ***Holds up one end of the leash with Inuyasha tied to the other end*** See? Say hi Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Keh…

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Not According To Plan**

**Chapter VIII**

Walking into the room, he noticed that it was an old-fashioned looking room, which would probably explain the use of keys instead of cards. Cards just didn't go with the whole theme of the hotel. There were antique-looking chairs, an antique-looking bed and table, and an old-fashioned couch. The computer and the TV in the room seemed very out-of-place.

He first went over to the computer and turned it on. He searched through the history of all the sites she had been to recently. She hadn't been to many. She had gone to check her email and that was about it. It took him a while to open her inbox, but he finally got it open. She had one email in her inbox and that was from Sango. Inuyasha sighed. She had obviously tried really hard to hide all the important information. He looked at her instant messaging history. She had talked to someone with the screen name YoukaiTaiji-ya earlier that morning. (A/N-Hey! That's me!) Inuyasha opened the file and found that it was just a conversation between girls and he guessed that Sango was YoukaiTaiji-ya. Inuyasha scrolled down quickly, getting bored with the talk of movies and music and clothes but then caught his name. He quickly scrolled back up to it.

'_YoukaiTaiji-ya: So what'd Inuyasha say last night? I noticed you guys were talking. And then you left me._

_YumeIzumi: Nothing._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Riiiight…I so believe you…(Do ya hear the sarcasm here?)_

_YumeIzumi: I told him about my life before._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: You just…told him? _

_YumeIzumi: He asked. And besides, he already knew most of it anyway. It was creepy how much he knew. _

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: I still don't know how you got the idea that he was jerk. He was such a sweetie when I talked to him. You must have pissed him off._

_YumeIzumi: I didn't piss him off! He pissed me off!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: What'd he do? Call you fat?_

_YumeIzumi: …no…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Well? What'd he do to piss you off then?_

_YumeIzumi: Uhh…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Hah!_

_YumeIzumi: It doesn't matter how, he just did. He stole my wallet, remember?_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: So you're mad about your wallet?! He's a jerk because he took your wallet in order to see you again?_

_YumeIzumi: He didn't take it to see me again because he wanted to. He took so he'd see me again and he could try to get me to tell him where Kouga is. He's after Kouga, remember?_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: You love Kouga then?_

_YumeIzumi: …_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: That's what I thought._

_YumeIzumi: I didn't say that I didn't! The question just…caught me off guard._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Riiight…So now that you're "on your guard" (even though I don't think you were "off your guard" to begin with…) do you?_

_YumeIzumi: Y-…No…Maybe…Well sorta…No? No, yes. No wait, no. Wait, no, yes._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: You're confusing me now._

_YumeIzumi: I'm confusing myself too. Whatever. I dunno. He saved me when I probably would've killed myself you know._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Inuyasha did that?_

_YumeIzumi: No baka! Kouga!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Ohhhh…So that's the only reason you're still with him? Because you feel grateful? That's not a good reason._

_YumeIzumi: That isn't the only reason!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Are you happy with him?_

_YumeIzumi: ……_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Well?_

_YumeIzumi: I guess so. I never really thought about it…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: But you gotta admit, he's gorgeous._

_YumeIzumi: Kouga? Well, I wouldn't really say-_

_YoukaiTaiji: No! Inuyasha you moron! Kouga really isn't much to look at. I mean, come on! How much convincing am I gonna have to do before you see that not much to look at and no sense of humor just isn't worth keeping?_

_YumeIzumi: Well, whatever. I gotta run now. I'll talk to you later._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Alright, bye,'_ Inuyasha read on the screen. Then he turned off the laptop and went through the papers on the desk, trying not to let his thoughts linger on the conversation too much. 

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered when he found nothing. She had really made sure that no important information was left out to be found. She was really making this hard. Why did she have to be so damn difficult? As far as he could tell, she didn't even love the bastard so why did she insist on hiding him? She had spunk, he'd give her that much.

Kagome walked into her room, exhausted. She was tired and she wanted to go to bed. She had let it slip to Kouga that a bounty hunter was looking for him. He didn't seem to care too much though. What really pissed her off was the fact that he didn't care too much that he was trying to find him through her. He had just said, "I know you won't tell him." 

Kagome huffed and threw her purse on the couch. "Of course I won't tell him. Oh, and don't worry, I'll be fine, thanks for asking. It makes me feel so safe to know that you're worried for me…" she muttered to herself, hanging her coat in the closet. Walking into the room, she stopped short when she saw Inuyasha in there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha grabbed his coat, shrugging his shoulders. "No problem, I was just on my way out."

"That's not the fucking point!" Kagome shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"Finding Kouga," Inuyasha answered simply, trying to get to the door but Kagome blocked it.

"And you thought you'd find him in _my _room eh?" Kagome asked tartly.

Inuyasha shrugged, smirking. "He's probably in here often enough right?"

Kagome glared at him and then swung her hand around to slap him but he easily caught her hand. 

"No, I wasn't counting on finding him here. You really hide all the important stuff. Where is he?" Inuyasha asked, dropping her hand. He was never one to beat around the bush and liked to get right to the point.

"You really wanna know where he is?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Inuyasha pointed out, getting irritated.

"Have you checked up your ass?" Kagome asked sweetly and then glared at him. 

"I really don't need to check up my ass, he's probably up yours enough for the both of us," Inuyasha smirked.

"I have half a mind to slap you again!"

"You didn't slap me once, how can you slap me again?" Inuyasha asked. "Where is he?"

"Don't you have some sort of subtler technique or something? Do you always just come right out and ask everyone where someone is?" Kagome asked. It seemed like the hard way to do it.

"The subtler approach was out the window when you hid up in the fire escape in the alley. I can't be subtle now because you know I'm here and you know why I'm here," Inuyasha pointed out. 

"You broke into my rooms damn it! You have absolutely no right to do that!" Kagome shouted, jabbing her finger into his chest to emphasize his words.

"I didn't break into your rooms. That would require actual _effort_. So go ahead, call the cops on me. I'm sure they'll let you off real easy when I tell them you know where Kouga Wolfe, one of the most influential leaders of the American underworld, is. Alright, fine, I'll even give you a head start. Go ahead and pick up your phone," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Kagome's mouth snapped shut as she realized that he had her. She couldn't do anything about him breaking into her rooms without the cops asking her questions too. She glared and then pointed at the door. "Get out."

"I was on my way out anyway, remember? No worries, I'll even lock the door on my way out!" he called over his shoulder, holding up something that glinted in the light as he walked out the door. 

It took mere seconds for Kagome to realize that he had been holding a key in his hands. "A key…?" she murmured to herself, then she dashed out into the hall and down towards the elevator. He was standing in it, waving to her as the doors slid shut. 

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed, pounding on the closed doors with her fists. Then she turned and ran down the stairs. She had reached the bottom of the stairs just as he was walking out the front doors. Hurrying towards the doors, she knocked over someone's luggage rack and paused briefly to apologize. She threw open the doors and then looked up and down the sidewalk to find him gone. She ran towards the next street to look around the corner and then ran to the other corner and still didn't find him. 

Growling in frustration, she stormed back into the hotel lobby, a bus boy nervously moving out of her way as she headed towards the elevator.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**A/N-Ehh…I've got nothing to say…Damn it!!! Damn it damn it damn it! I had a bunch of this story already typed up and I deleted it damn it! I'm incredibly pissed! I had so much of this typed up and it's all GONE! I just looked for it to open the file and it's gone! Damn it! Damn computers! Grr…Now I've got to type it all over again and I don't even remember all of it! Shit…**


	10. IX: Reunion and Confusion

A/N-Woohoo! Guess what guys? You know how I said that all my future chapters were deleted?! I just found them! Turns out, I saved them under a different name by accident because I spelled the document wrong ^_^;; But I still have them! Yay! Now I don't have to type them all over again! ***Does happy dance*** I'm so happy since I hate typing…Anywho, driver's ed is almost over so I should have more time to update since it's summer vacation as well. Read the author's note at the bottom because I have an important question for you guys. Well, not really important because if no one answers, I'll do it however I want to. ^.^

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Do I really have to keep putting these?

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Not According to Plan**

**Chapter IX**

Inuyasha sighed, tossing his coat onto the couch. Things did not go well. He hadn't thought that Kagome would return to her hotel rooms so soon. He had planned to just look around and then get out before she got back so she wouldn't even know he was there.

Inuyasha snorted. So much for that plan…If she purposefully tried to piss him off she was damn good at it. And it didn't help that she looked so much like _her_ either. It only made him angrier. A year later and he still clenched his fists and shook with anger as he thought of _her_. He had only failed one assignment in his four years of bounty hunting and it was because of her and he wasn't about to fail this one too because of someone who looked like her. 

He didn't even get a chance to find anything. There had to be some kind of clue as to Kouga's whereabouts in her rooms somewhere. He'd just have to try again.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast and a phone call to the Musashi Hotel to make sure Kagome wasn't in her rooms, he drove back to the Musashi Hotel, using a copy of the key to get inside. Again, he found nothing. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he thought about what to do next. After a moment of thought, he went to the desk and scribbled a note on a pad of paper beside Kagome's computer. With that done, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kagome sighed as she slipped her key into the lock. She was so glad to be back to her rooms. She just wanted to go to bed. Kagome pushed open the door and looked inside. Nope, no strange, confusing bounty hunter guy poking around her rooms. 

After tossing her purse on the couch and hanging her coat on the back of a chair, Kagome walked over to her laptop and turned it on. Tapping her fingers against the desk as she waited for the desktop to load, Kagome noticed scribbly writing on her pad of paper. Kagome picked it up and read,

_'Meet me at the Union Plaza Café tomorrow at noon. I have something for you._

_-Inuyasha-'_

Kagome frowned and ripped up the piece of paper, tossing it in the wastebasket. 

"What nerve!" Kagome muttered to herself.__

She signed on to AOL Instant Messenger and was glad to find that Sango was on.

_YumeIzumi: Hey!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Hiya, what's up?_

_YumeIzumi: He got into my rooms again!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Inuyasha?_

_YumeIzumi: Yes Inuyasha!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Wow, really? He's good…What'd he do? Pick the lock?****_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: - Is impressed._

_YumeIzumi: I don't know! Somehow, he had a key!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: How'd he get a key? You gave him a key to your rooms? Don't you think that you're…you know…_

_YumeIzumi: I didn't give it to him!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Oh…Well what'd he do?_

_YumeIzumi: He didn't take anything. He left a note though._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Ooh! A loooove note._

_YumeIzumi: -_-;;…no. And even if it were a "loooove" note, he should write it neater._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Well?_

_YumeIzumi: Well what?_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Are you gonna make me guess or are you gonna tell me what it says?_

_YumeIzumi: ***Grins*** I think you need to guess._

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Okay…My dearest Kagome, ever since I first saw you in Yume no Kakera, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. _

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Please say you'll be mine. I don't think I can live without you._

_YumeIzumi: Okay! Okay! Enough guessing! Gah, that was sweet enough to make my teeth hurt!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: So it doesn't say that?_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: - Is disappointed since she was so sure that was what it said…_

_            YumeIzumi: All it says is: 'Meet me at the Union Plaza Café tomorrow at noon. I have something for you. –Inuyasha'_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: I know what he has for you!_

_YumeIzumi: You do? What?_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: He has himself for you! Haha!_

_YumeIzumi: -_-;;; You are such a romantic…Hmm…Nope, I still have it…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Have what?_

_YumeIzumi: My wallet…So he can't be giving me back my wallet again…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: He's giving you a token of his affection._

_YumeIzumi: Will you quit that?_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Quit what? You don't think he'll sweep you off your feet and wrap his arms around you? Doesn't that give you a warm and tingly feeling?_

_YumeIzumi: No! It doesn't, that jerk!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: ***Singsong voice*** I see Kagome-chan blushing!_

_YumeIzumi: …But you can't see me…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: I'm picturing you in my mind._

_YumeIzumi: Well, I'm not blushing!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: Kagome is lying through her teeth! _

_YumeIzumi: I AM NOT BLUSHING!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: But you're getting uneasy. A sure sign that you secretly harbor deep feelings for him. I know these things._

_YumeIzumi: I have half a mind to storm over there and hit you right now…_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: I know. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you the things you don't want to hear huh? _

_YumeIzumi: A good one!_

_YoukaiTaiji-ya: You know I'm right. I gotta go. The kitchen is calling me. I'm starving._

_YumeIzumi: Alright, see ya_

Kagome drummed her fingers impatiently against the table. It was five minutes until noon and she was sitting at a table in the Union Plaza Café. She wondered what he had for her. She couldn't even begin to guess. She had her wallet this time so he couldn't be giving her that. She had no idea at all what ran through his head since he was so confusing. He was the most confusing person she had ever had the misfortune to meet! She decided that she didn't want to know what was going on in his head. She figured it would be a scary place.

Then she frowned. What was she doing here anyway? She didn't want to see him again! He was trying to find Kouga through her so why did she decide to show up? She should have just stood him up and gotten him pissed. Despite all her reasons to leave, something made Kagome stay. 

Five minutes later, Kagome got thirsty so she ordered herself a cappuccino. When she finished her drink, she glanced at her watch again. 12: 05. 

"Well honestly!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "What nerve…" she muttered. First he snuck into her rooms…twice, and then he's late! Of all the-

"Kagome?" a voice asked from behind her.

Kagome turned around, thinking she recognized that voice and saw a boy of about eleven or twelve years old standing behind her. _I know this boy from somewhere… _Kagome thought to herself. Then she stood up slowly.

"Sota?" Kagome asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

The boy nodded, eyes shining. Then he ran forward and threw his arms around Kagome. "Kagome!! I missed you so much!"

"Sota?" Kagome asked again in disbelief. She couldn't believe it was him. But it was. It was him. "Sota!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry I left, sis. I just left and then I didn't want to come back. Home seemed so sad and lonely and I didn't want to go back," Sota wailed. "And then when I tried to come home, everyone was gone! They were all gone and I was so scared!"

"You're alive and safe, that's all that matters," Kagome told him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry sis. I've been with the Tenjou's and they're good to me," Sota assured her, wiping away her tears.

Kagome smiled and laughed, the first time she had truly laughed in a long time and it felt so good. "But I don't understand. Why are you here? We lived in California."

"I got a phone call yesterday. The man said that he knew where my sister was and he told me that he had arranged for me to fly over here to see you," Sota explained. "Then he talked to the Tenjou's and they said yes and that I should go see you. He picked me up from the airport and brought me here."

"He? He who?" Kagome asked in confusion, then she blinked. Inuyasha? Could Inuyasha have really done this for her? Why? Kagome stood and looked around. Sure enough, she looked out the window and saw him leaning against a stop sign on the other side of the street, smiling a little. Then he put on his sunglasses, turned, and walked away after seeing that Sota had found Kagome all right.

"That's him!" Sota told her, pointing to Inuyasha's retreating form. "He's a nice guy. Do you know him sis?"

"I know him a little but I don't understand him at all," Kagome told her brother, watching Inuyasha walk away.

"I've got the whole rest of the day with you so let's go do stuff, sis," Sota said excitedly, grabbing her hand. "I've never been to New York before!"

Kagome smiled. "Let's go then." Sota practically dragged her out of the café, chattering about all the things he had been doing and how he was doing in school.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

A/N-Yeah, Inuyasha is confusing ne? I thought that was so sweet! *Sobs* Ah, such a sweetie! Anyway, sorry that I took so long to update. I was debating about where to go with this story and I actually have a question for all you readers. Well, in the next bit of chapters, the Inuyasha and Kagome romance starts to get moving and I can make things graphic (not too graphic *shudders*) or not. If I make the lovey romance scenes graphic, they still won't be really, really graphic because I really can't do that. But basically I'm asking whether I should make them slightly graphic or not. Seeing as how I don't really care one way or the other, I figured I'd ask you guys. After all, I don't want to write them graphic and have people totally turned off of the story but at the same time I don't want to write them non-graphic and have people totally disappointed. So tell me in a review and make sure you answer quickly because it's the next chapter where the first lovey-romance scene thing comes in. Hopefully I'll update quicker this time if I get enough opinions about the graphic-ness level.


End file.
